Daikaiju (The Maverick013)
The Original Tree: The Daikaiju is the primodial source of life in Dragon Ball : Alternate AF, it is the creator of the entire Dragon Ball universe. Older than any other being, it separated the emptiness and darkness from its own body, which is so massive that one of its fruits is, in fact, our universe. As it growed and developed, the tree gained conciousness and became a sentient being, one capable of feeling human emotions like joy and lonelyness. It gave itself a name, Daikaiju, and is the progenitor of the Kaiju trees, smaller version of it that gave life to the Kais. With the pass of time, a black fruit was produced by the tree, this unwanted offspring is the manifestation of the tree's lonelyness. The fruit managed to get independence from its creator and tryed to destroy it, failing by little. Daikaiju eventualy sealed the monster but his energy runned out thanks to this. In order to keep living, it started to hibernate to save energy and expelled its fruits to the universe along with broken branches that contained its internal components. The fruits sprouted into trees that gave life to the Kais, who created the rest of life. The life energy that remained around the tree originated the Jikan Hogo-sha, the guardians of time that watch over the tree, the monster and our universe, from the Vector of Infinity. Constitution and Composition: The Daikaiju ''is a massive tree of colossal proportions, whose branches are stated "strong enought to hold the cosmos". It feeds on an unknow source of water and breathes and unnamed gas, contrary to normal plants, which breaths CO2 and produce oxygen. Its wood seems to posses stretching properties, as observed with its enormous grow and in the Power Pole. The leaves of the tree are incredibly brilliant and emerald in color. Also, the tree is capable of absorb great quantities of energy, particulary ''ki, in order to return to its normal state. If the energy levels are far to low, the leaves shine in a blood-red color, indicating the tree is about to die. Uses: The main purpose of the Daikaiju is to produce life, regulate the time and generate space, however, its internal componets are useful on a wide range of topics. These are the objects whose origin is related to the tree: *Ultra Divine Water 200px-Gokus-Power-Pole-psd61169.png|Power Pole 200px-GokuFlyingNimbusDBEMS.png|Flying Nimbus 200px-UltraDivineWater03.png|Ultra Divine Water 200px-Vlcsnap-2009-11-01-07h52m55s143.png|Sensu Beans *Power Pole: Made with a splinter from the tree, originaly owned by Korin, it demostrates phenomenal stretching capabilitys. *Flying Nimbus: The internal gas that the plant produce, in Earth's athmosphere becomes puffy and yellow. *Ultra Divine Water: The original water in the universe, capable of cleaning all type of bodies from impurities and mind control. *Sensu Beans: Mystic seeds used for healing, spoiled by Earth's gravity, they are, in fact, Chrono Beans. *Chrono Beans: Time-manipulating seeds that comes from Daikaiju's fruits of time, don't work very well under heavy gravity. Trivia: *The name'' Daikaiju'' literaly means " Big World-Tree". *If the name is writen with different kanjis (chinese/japanese characters) it can also literaly mean "Big Strange Beast" or simply, "Giant Monster", this is a genre of japanese movies related to giant creatures, being Godzilla one example. Category:The Maverick013 Category:Character